Vanilla Twilight by Owl City
by patlynne
Summary: Ash's first night on Daybreak. he reminisce about M'lin while listening to Owl City's newest hit: Vanilla twilight.


**ALOHA!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**my fist songfic dedicated to all NIGHTWORLD fans out there esp. to the bezti gurls, Mary Claire and the rest of Divine Origin and to the seniors who let me borrow their NW books! thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own NW, a Ipod or Owl City. i'm not promoting them or whatevs, i just think this song belongs to ash. **

** ....okay!**

**Vanilla Twilight**

_**The stars lean down to kiss you**_

_**And I lie awake and miss you**_

_**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**_

It's Ash Redfern's first night on the Vegas HQ of the circle Daybreak. After his astonishing grand entrance –that caused turmoil and much revelations- he felt a huge urge to sleep.

"Is there a tower here?" he asked Thierry over the simple glass of goat blood.

The Daybreak Headmaster's eyebrows crossed, "Uh…yeah near the pool." He put down his papers on the walnut table, "don't tell me your-"

"Don't worry, Elder I will not meet up with your friend, Maya.," Ash snickered. "Just need to sleep."

And why would Ash sleep on an elegantly curved ceiling? Simple. It's because of the fact that his soul mate, Mary-Lynette, who disgusts his bad boy image, will stare at it too. And this little connection makes him humbly satisfied.

"Ash, wait!"

It's Poppy North, her copper curls making joyous bounces. Her hand is wrapped around a white I Pod.

"What?"

The vamp smiled, "Just a little gift for you," she put the thing on his hand.

Is she hitting on me? "Look, Poppy, I already have a-"

She laughed, "Silly, it's just a gift. James told me that you don't own anything right now 'coz Hunter cut down your allowance. No worries the songs were all good."

And then she left.

Ash lays down then shuffled the thing. It contains the indie songs the Freaky Couple likes. He shuffled, then catch "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City. Because he kept hearing their first single "Fireflies" he gave this new song a blow.

Damn.

The first three lines alone hit the sore spot of his dreary life.

_**'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly**_

_**But I'll miss your arms around me**_

_**I'd send a postcard to you, dear**_

_**'Cause I wish you were here**_

He looks down in his arms and they were empty. It's true, Adam Young, dude, it sucks. Far away, his M'lin is doing basic stuff like watching T.V., star gazing or drowsing to sleep without even missing him. He may sleep like a panda tonight but the fact that she's away and not around him truly breaks him apart.

_**I'll watch the night turn light-blue**_

_**But it's not the same without you**_

_**Because it takes two to whisper quietly**_

The sky is dark illuminating the beautiful stars. In his super sonic vamp eyes, he could see the pink light coloring at the background like a perfect backdrop. He remembered how he lured Mare to be a vampire, by selling the stars to her. But she ignored it, wanting a clean soul rather than the chance to see her obsessed things in much clearer view.

_**The silence isn't so bad**_

_**'Til I look at my hands and feel sad**_

_**'Cause the spaces between my fingers**_

_**Are right where yours fit perfectly**_

Underneath Ash, the other Daybreakers were having a good time playing wholesome games with each other. He used to love parties like Ke$ha but now the silence is comforting. It reminds him of the moment when he first bite Mary-Lynette, his fangs planted on her creamy skin. No sound, no hesitation. It's just him and her and the most beautiful thing the soul mate principle is capable of.

_**I'll find repose in new ways**_

_**Though I haven't slept in two days**_

_**'Cause cold nostalgia**_

_**Chills me to the bone**_

_**But drenched in vanilla twilight**_

_**I'll sit on the front porch all night**_

_**Waist-deep in thought because**_

_**When I think of you I don't feel so alone**_

_**I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone**_

And now he wants o badly to go back and feel her mind again. Since he took the first step away from her, he knew he can't live away from her. That it will hurt him more than in physical aspects. But this is what she wants: to let him rebuild his life for the better. And he can't say no.

Ash gritted his teeth, hating that he's a vampire. If he's not a bloodsucker, he'll never do whatever heinous thing he did in the past. But fate is such a cruel bitch and this happened. He's born this way and Mare is from the other team. Got to deal with it.

He closed his eyes then filled his mind with thoughts of her, her smell, her eyes, her voice. Her intelligence. Her dignity. And maybe, just maybe, she missed him too.

_**As many times as I blink**_

_**I'll think of you tonight**_

_**I'll think of you tonight**_

_**When violet eyes get brighter**_

_**And heavy wings grow lighter**_

_**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**_

Hotness filled Ash's skin and he realized it's the morning already. The night and stars were away now, and hurtful sun greeted him. She's probably eating break fast now.

He stood up then looks at the I Pod. It's paused on the same song that best describes him. He hit play and heard,

_**And I'll forget the world that I knew**_

_**But I swear I won't forget you**_

_**Oh, if my voice could reach**_

_**Back through the past**_

_**I'd whisper in your ear**_

_**Oh darling, I wish you were here**_

Yes he'll forget about the darkness, everything that happened before. And he'll face his M'lin with much dignity and clear mind that she won't say no if he will propose.

Owl City. I'll save you when the Apocalypse has dawned.


End file.
